Embodiments described herein relate to a device and method for detecting metal and other ferrous and non-ferrous objects, and, in particular, to a device and method for detection of objects using electromagnetic sensing.
Various techniques have been developed for sensing ferrous and non-ferrous objects, such as unexploded ordinances (UXOs) and Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs), on or under the ground. One of these techniques involves the active use of an electromagnetic field transmitter and an induction sensor, using the transmitter as an electromagnetic pulse generator and the induction sensor to reading the inductive response of nearby objects. Variations in rate of decay of the magnetic field produced in response to the electromagnetic pulses generated by the transmitter can be used to detect objects having different inductive properties than the surrounding region being explored.
Given the desire to detect objects such as UXOs and IEDs with a reasonable degree of accuracy, improved electromagnetic techniques and devices for detecting objects based on their inductive qualities is paramount.